En rouge et noir
by Haloa
Summary: Spock, âgé de 13 ans, est agressé dans l'enceinte même de son école. Mais au lieu de diriger sa colère vers les auteurs et témoins passifs de son agression, il accuse son père d'en être responsable. Un nouvel épisode de la difficile adolescence de Spock. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.
1. Chapter 1

**En rouge et noir**

Comme tous les matins, Spock, longue robe noire et sac à dos sur l'épaule, emprunte le grand escalier menant à sa salle de classe située au quatrième et dernier étage de l'établissement scolaire où il poursuit de brillantes études.

Comme d'habitude, sa silhouette longiligne ne passe pas inaperçue et certains camarades de classe montent cet escalier en courant et le bousculent tout en lui adressant des regards méprisants.

Une fois encore, Spock tente de les ignorer, redresse la tête et agit comme le lui a demandé son père. Il contrôle ses émotions, reste digne et continue d'avancer...

Cependant, ses sens restent en alerte. Et ce jour-là, alors qu'il atteint le second palier et qu'il continue de gravir les marches, il constate que ses pairs ne cherchent plus à le bousculer...au contraire, ils l'évitent.

 _Cela n'est pas plus mal,_ pense-il alors. _Peut-être se sont-ils lassés des coups de coudes et des insultes à mon égard..._

Arrivé au troisième palier, il s'arrête, perplexe. Un papier traîne sur le sol. Il s'en approche et y lit cet avertissement écrit en vieux vulcain: _Attention, Peinture fraîche._

Il se retourne et constate qu'il est à présent seul à monter les marches. Il relève la tête ...pour ne voir que le contenu d'un pot de peinture rouge lui arriver dessus. Il lève ses mains pour protéger son visage ...mais trop tard!

oOOOo

Les insultes fusent depuis le dernier étage.

 _...Humain...Terrien...Bâtard...sang rouge..._

La peinture rouge continue de couler de ses cheveux. Elle descend à présent le long de sa nuque et entre par le col béant de sa robe qui n'est plus tout à fait noire. Spock n'est plus debout mais recroquevillé, ses mains couvrant ses yeux.

 _"Cela ne te rappelle pas ta naissance, Spock?"_ S'écrit soudain un jeune vulcain. _"Toi qui es né couvert du sang rouge de ton humaine de mère...Fils d'une putain et d'un traître..."_

 _"...Bâtard...Terrien..."_ Répètent inlassablement d'autres élèves.

Sa respiration s'accélère. Elle devient laborieuse. La peinture rouge chemine lentement à travers sa trachée. C'est douloureux mais la brûlure qu'il ressent au niveau de ses yeux est plus intense encore.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent...Elles aussi sont pleines de peinture. Au moins, maintenant, il n'entend plus les insultes...

Ses paupières sont closes, comme collées. Même ses larmes ne peuvent s'échapper de ses yeux, de même qu'elles ne peuvent rincer sa cornée. La peinture est en train de sécher après s'être infiltrée partout.

Un marteau frappe l'intérieur de son crâne. L'air chaud de Vulcain ne parvient plus à ses poumons...Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère...à moins que cela ne soit l'inverse, il ralentit. Spock ne sait plus. Il ne contrôle plus rien et perd progressivement conscience.

Quelqu'un l'approche. Cette personne le soulève du sol avec aisance et l'emporte avec lui...

oOOOo

"Où est-il?" Demande Sarek à son épouse, arrivée la première à l'hôpital de Shikahr.

Amanda ne répond pas immédiatement et sarek en comprend la raison. Elle tente de contrôler sa colère qui provoque la constriction de sa gorge. Elle retient également ses larmes. Celles-ci risquent de déborder de ses yeux rougis tel un tsunami. Elle sert un mouchoir couvert de peinture rouge entre ses mains tremblantes...Sa femme a vraisemblablement vu son fils et essuyé son visage.

Sarek se trouvait en réunion à l'Ambassade lorsque le Directeur de l'école l'a contacté. Ce dernier lui a relaté les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient produits sans montrer la moindre émotion et donc sans montrer la moindre inquiétude pour son élève. Si bien que Sarek fut convaincu que son fils s'était évanoui sous le coup de l'intense humiliation ressentie. En Vulcain, Sarek contrôla sa colère à l'encontre des agresseurs de Spock et sa déception à l'égard de la réaction émotionnelle de son fils. Cependant, lorsque le Directeur en vint à lui parler du transport de Spock à l'hôpital de Shikahr, il ne put dissimuler sa surprise et sa soudaine inquiétude.

 _"Il semblerait que la peinture ait obstrué les voies respiratoires de Spock en séchant...Ceci est à l'origine de son malaise et de sa perte de connaissance..."_

Sarek avait immédiatement mis fin à la conversation et prit congé de ses collègues afin de rejoindre son fils.

"Ils ...Ils l'ont emmené au bloc opératoire il y a une heure..." Répond enfin Amanda. Cette dernière tremble de tout son corps malgré l'écrasante chaleur qui règne dans la salle d'attente des urgences.

"Respirait-il?" Demande Sarek, avide d'informations.

"Un médecin a dû l'intuber sur place...et le mettre sous sédatif, sa douleur étant trop grande..." Parvient-elle à dire avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de son mari, lequel étreint sa femme sans un regard pour les autres Vulcains présents en salle d'attente.

oOOOo

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie**

Après une interminable attente, une infirmière arrive et les informe de la sortie du bloc opératoire de leur fils. Sarek et Amanda sont immédiatement conduits dans la chambre occupée par Spock. Celui-ci semble dormir. Bien qu'il ait été lavé, son visage et ses mains présentent encore de nombreuses tâches rosées. La peinture a visiblement résisté aux solvants utilisés.

Amanda et Sarek observent leur fils avec soulagement. Bien que sa peau demeure pâle, ils sont heureux de constater qu'il respire sans l'aide d'un tube dans la trachée. Ses cheveux sont trempés et par endroit se trouvent des mèches rosées.

Le plus inquiétant est la présence d'un bandage maintenant en place des compresses posées sur ses yeux.

Très vite, le médecin ayant pris en charge Spock à son arrivée les rejoint et offre de répondre à leurs questions.

"Comment vont ses yeux?" Demande Sarek sans préambule. De toute évidence, cela est son inquiétude majeure.

"La peinture qu'il a reçu au visage est une peinture particulièrement agressive sur les muqueuses." Commence le médecin. "Il en a involontairement ingéré une grande quantité. Nous avons procédé à un lavement stomacal et injecté un agent neutralisant les effets toxiques de la peinture sur son système digestif. Nous avons procédé de la même manière avec ses voies respiratoires. Maintenant, concernant ses yeux et les possibles dommages sur ses cornées, il est trop tôt pour se prononcer. Les paupières internes n'ont pas joué leur rôle protecteur. Nous sommes néanmoins parvenus à irriguer ses yeux et avons réduit les lésions au maximum de nos capacités. Je reviendrai enlever le bandage dans 4 heures. Je vous donnerai mon pronostic à ce moment-là."

"Quand va-t-il se réveiller?" Demande ensuite Amanda.

"Il est déjà réveillé." Répond le médecin un sourcil relevé. Il est visiblement surpris par la question de cette mère. Ne perçoit-elle pas la présence de son fils à travers leur lien télépathique? Le médecin dévisage Amanda puis Sarek et tourne les talons sans un mot de plus à l'encontre de son jeune patient.

oOOOo

Sarek a rejoint sa femme venue s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Spock. Comme les murs de la pièce, les draps du lit et la tenue de Spock sont d'un blanc immaculé.

"Spock...Mon bébé...répond-moi..."

Amanda caresse tendrement la joue de Spock tout en l'invitant à parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Seuls les poings serrant les draps avec force démontrent qu'il est effectivement conscient.

"Spock...ça va aller..." Continue-t-elle dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

Plusieurs minutes passent avant que son fils ne trouve à répondre.

"J'ai 13 ans! Je ne suis plus un bébé...Et il est illogique d'affirmer que tout ira bien alors que ce bandage recouvre encore mes yeux." Répond Spock un peu sèchement tout en chassant la main de sa mère qui tente de remettre sa frange en place.

"Spock. Votre mère ne cherche qu'à vous réconforter, à sa manière. Il est incorrect de la repousser. Elle n'est pas responsable..." Déclare Sarek, sur un ton neutre.

"Non, elle n'est pas responsable. VOUS l'êtes!" Répond soudain le jeune demi-vulcain tout en se redressant brusquement. "Tout ce qui m'arrive est de votre faute! Pourquoi avoir choisi une humaine pour épouse? Pourquoi avoir choisi d'avoir un enfant avec elle? Pourquoi dois-je subir toutes ces insultes et ces humiliations, jour après jour, alors que vous ne cessez de vanter la tolérance des Vulcains, leur sagesse et leur supériorité intellectuelle vis-à-vis des Humains! N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez enseigné et répété les principes philosophiques de Surak, l'IDIC et le nécessaire contrôle de nos passions? Vous qui n'avez pas su contrôler les vôtres dès lors que vous avez rencontré une humaine! Les Vulcains sont loin d'être tolérants! Ils ne reconnaissent pas la diversité et n'acceptent pas les différences! Pourquoi m'avoir menti? _Un Vulcain ne ment pas..._ Encore un mensonge! MENTEUR ! Je ne veux plus être Vulcain! Je ne veux plus contrôler mes émotions! JE VOUS DÉTESTE!" Hurle Spock tout en arrachant le bandage qui protège ses yeux!

Spock hurle à présent de douleur, la brûlure lancinante étant revenue une fois ses yeux au contact de la lumière. Amanda se précipite déjà sur l'interphone pour appeler à l'aide tandis que Sarek reste pétrifié, incapable de réagir.

oOOOo

 _...Je vous déteste...Je ne veux plus être un Vulcain..._

Les propos de Spock passent en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Illogique,_ se dit Sarek. _Son raisonnement et ses conclusions sont illogiques. Pourquoi cette haine à mon égard? Pourquoi sa haine n'est-elle pas dirigée vers ses agresseurs? Illogique ..._

Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, le silence est revenu dans la petite chambre. Un médecin est venu remplacer le bandage sur les yeux de Spock et ce dernier a reçu une nouvelle fois un puissant antalgique.

Sa respiration est certes plus lente mais reste hachée et saccadée, preuve qu'il est conscient et en proie à des sanglots.

 _Comment réagir? Que lui dire?_ Sarek ne sait plus et contre toute attente, sa femme prend l'initiative de le tirer par le bras pour le sortir de la pièce. Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Amanda tente de le rassurer...Une fois encore, les rôles sont inversés.

"Sarek, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Il ne vous déteste pas. Spock est à bout. Laissons-le se reposer, nous reviendrons cet après-midi..."

"Non, je ne dois pas laisser cette situation..."

"Sarek! Laissez-le!" Dit Amanda avec autorité, surprenant son époux. A regret, Sarek lui obéit et prend le chemin de la sortie.

oOOOo

Lorsqu'ils reviennent quatre heures plus tard, ils retrouvent leur fils assis au bord de son lit, le dos bien droit et les lèvres pincées. La pièce est plongée dans une semi-obscurité et le médecin, après avoir ôté le bandage, procède maintenant à l'examen minutieux de ses yeux, une petite lampe dans une main.

Spock fixe un point abstrait sur le mur devant lui.

 _Sa respiration semble normale et contrôlée_ , souligne Sarek dont la bonne vision nocturne permet d'observer son fils et ses réactions. Il remarque la grimace que fait Spock à l'instant où le médecin force l'ouverture de sa paupière gauche. Un fin faisceau de lumière passe de gauche à droite...La grimace de Spock s'accompagne maintenant d'un petit gémissement que Spock tente d'étouffer. _Cette réaction à la lumière est plus faible à l'examen de son œil droit_ , constate-t-il.

Le médecin éteint sa lampe et s'approche de la commande murale, ordonnant à l'ordinateur d'augmenter la luminosité de la pièce de 20%.

"Ne te frottes pas les yeux. Laisses-les s'acclimater à la lumière. Je vais de nouveau les irriguer à l'aide de ce collyre, ne sèches pas ces larmes artificielles." Ordonne le médecin. Spock cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et obéit, après un coup d'œil furtif en direction de ses parents.

"Très bien." Reprend le médecin. " A présent je peux affirmer que tu ne souffriras d'aucune déficience visuelle consécutive à cet incident. Je mentionnerai ce point dans le rapport que je confierai à tes parents, dans l'hypothèse où ceux-ci porteraient plainte contre tes agresseurs."

Comme précédemment, le médecin sort de la pièce sans dire un mot de plus, tendant seulement une ordonnance à Sarek ainsi qu'un bulletin de sortie. Spock peut enfin rentrer chez lui.

oOOOo

 _à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie**

Spock n'a jamais été friand des douches utilisant de l'eau mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas le choix. C'est la troisième douche qu'il prend depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Shampoing et lotion spéciale en main, il se savonne tout en repensant à l'agression dont il a été l'objet et à la façon d'aborder de nouveau son père.

En effet, le chemin du retour s'est fait dans un silence absolu. Même sa mère n'a pas prononcé un mot. Spock, assis à l'arrière du véhicule, avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir aux événements passés. L'un des auteurs de l'agression devait être Sevenek, dont le père travaille pour une entreprise spécialisée dans la carrosserie aéronautique. Aux dires de l'aide-soignant qui l'avait aidé à se laver une nouvelle fois et à s'habiller avant de quitter l'hôpital, la peinture utilisée sert au revêtement des aéronefs.

 _...Séchage rapide..._

Aucun doute là-dessus, vu la vitesse à laquelle la peinture a scellé ses yeux et sa gorge...

 _...Excellente tenue garantie..._

Comme sa peau peut en témoigner même après 5 lavages! La lotion qui lui a été donné est malheureusement aussi irritante qu'elle n'est abrasive. S'il frotte encore, la teinte rose partira...de même que sa peau!

 _...Brillance..._

Ses cheveux n'avaient pas besoin de ça! De même qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une teinture, ses cheveux noirs lui allant très bien! Allez, encore deux ou trois lavages et ces mèches roses rebelles à tous types de détergents auront disparu!

 _...peinture d'application facile...mais contenant des substances nocives nécessitant de prendre quelques précautions lors de l'application car irritantes pour les yeux et les muqueuses..._

Sans commentaire.

 _...sans odeur..._

C'est vrai aussi. Hélas, le shampoing et la lotion spéciale fournis par l'hôpital ne sont pas sans laisser un désagréable parfum. Mais quelle importance cela a-t-il vu que tout le monde le fuit déjà!

 _...Couleur rouge "Ciel de Vulcain"..._

Était-ce ironique? D'après les propos tenus par ses agresseurs, cela devait plutôt lui rappeler le sang rouge des humains...des humains comme sa mère qu'il aime et chérit, même s'il ne le lui dira jamais.

Ceci conduit le jeune garçon à repenser à son père.

Sarek ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis les déclarations haineuses de son fils à son encontre. Combien de temps ce silence peut-il durer? Doit-il craindre d'être renier comme son demi-frère Sybok?

Spock en a conscience, ses propos étaient injustes, irrationnels et résultaient d'une intense émotion incontrôlée.

Son père, comme sa mère chérie, n'est absolument pas responsable de ces attaques et insultes répétées à son égard. Les responsables sont ses camarades de classe, leurs parents et leurs pensées étriquées et xénophobes.

Spock sait que ses parents ont reçu eux aussi les mêmes regards désapprobateurs au lendemain de l'annonce de leur mariage. De même qu'ils ont subi des pressions de part et d'autres pour que leur union soit annulée, sous la forme d'insultes et plus surprenant encore sous la forme de menaces!

Un groupuscule de Vulcains sectaires et isolationnistes avaient même tenté d'enlever Amanda la veille de son mariage sur Vulcain. Une tentative vaine et inutile lui avait affirmé sa mère, puisque son mariage avec Sarek avait depuis longtemps été célébré et légalisé sur Terre.

La sécurité de leur demeure avait dès lors été renforcée et au fil du temps, les insultes et les menaces avaient cessés.

Spock espère bien qu'il en sera de même pour lui. Hélas, sa condition d'hybride a bien du mal à passer auprès de ses camarades de classe qui ne connaissent assurément pas les principes de l'IDIC !

Quand Spock sort enfin de la salle de bain, de l'eau dégouline encore de ses cheveux. Qu'importe. L'air chaud de Vulcain va vite finir de les sécher. Spock enfile un pantalon à la hâte et retourne se poster devant le miroir de la salle de bain. D'une main il en efface la buée et soupire. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux roses ont encore résisté au lavage. La pointe de son oreille droite est encore rose mais le reste de son visage a presque retrouvé sa carnation naturelle quoi qu'un léger plus verte-foncée du fait de l'intense brossage de sa peau qui sèche et qui tire... Peut-être devrait-il l'hydrater avec l'une des crèmes de jour de sa mère...de préférence celle qui a son parfum, de sorte que l'odeur de la lotion s'en aille enfin!

Spock regarde à présent ses mains fripées, irritées mais propres, contrairement à ses ongles qui portent encore une teinte rose.

Spock soupire. Quand il relève la tête, il aperçoit dans le miroir le reflet de son père. Ce dernier approche lentement, il semble hésitant. Spock baisse les yeux et se retourne pour faire face à son père.

Sarek dévisage longuement son fils, constatant les dégâts laissés par la peinture sur sa peau.

"Votre mère m'envoie vous informer que le dîner est prêt." Annonce-t-il d'une voix calme et basse.

Comme d'habitude, le visage de Sarek ne reflète aucune émotion, ni déception, ni colère, ni tristesse, ni amertume... Son visage est parfaitement neutre et impénétrable.

Spock ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Est-ce le bon moment pour lui dire qu'il regrette ses précédentes paroles. Peut-il seulement lui dire qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne le déteste pas et qu _'il l'aime_...pour reprendre les mots de sa mère. Mais ne serait-ce pas un aveu de faiblesse, une preuve de plus de son humanité? Lui qui a affirmé ne plus vouloir être Vulcain...Spock est perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite que son père est déjà parti!

Spock finit de s'habiller en faisant un minimum de bruit comme s'il voulait démontrer qu'il est calme et serein. Mais en réalité, son esprit demeure tourmenté. La colère qu'il tente de contrôler n'est pas dirigée contre ses camarades de classe mais contre lui-même. Comment a-t-il pu parler ainsi à son père?

oOOOo

 _à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième partie**

Alors qu'il rejoint ses parents dans la salle à manger, il surprend une conversation entre son père et sa mère, déjà attablés.

"Le changer d'école ! Encore !" S'inquiète sa mère.

"Je sais. Mais je vois peu d'alternatives. Même si les agresseurs de Spock ont d'ores et déjà été renvoyés, d'autres prendront leur relève. Il est en effet manifeste que l'ensemble des élèves avait connaissance de ce qui attendait Spock à l'avant-dernier étage..." Dit Sarek.

"Et dans ce nouvel établissement, peut-on espérer qu'il sera davantage accepté? N'y a-t-il pas un risque qu'il y retrouve ses anciens bourreaux?"

"La probabilité est faible mais pas nulle. Préféreriez-vous qu'il poursuive ses études par correspondance? Il ne lui reste que 4 années avant d'intégrer l'Académie des Sciences. Il pourrait toujours se présenter à ses examens en candidat libre...De même qu'il lui serait désormais possible de nous suivre dans mes missions diplomatiques sans que cela soit préjudiciable à ses études..."

Spock les rejoint et s'assoit en silence. Il aimerait donner son avis mais hésite. Depuis quelques mois déjà, son envie d'intégrer l'Académie des Sciences s'effrite au bénéfice de l'Académie de Starfleet, sur Terre...Il n'est pas nécessaire de se brouiller davantage avec son père pour l'instant...Bien qu'il ne sache plus à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Le repas se passe dans un silence pesant. Bien que la peinture ne soit plus dans sa gorge, il a bien du mal à déglutir. La seule vue de son assiette lui provoque des nausées.

"Tu n'as pas faim." Dit sa mère. " Le lavage d'estomac et les drogues qu'ils ont utilisées sont sans doute responsables."

Spock acquiesce tout en reposant ses couverts.

"Tu peux quitter la table si tu le souhaites..." Annonce enfin son père après de longues minutes.

Spock est soulagé. Son père s'est adressé à lui. Une nouvelle fois, il hoche la tête et se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre.

oOOOo

La nuit est tombée sur Shikahr depuis plus de deux heures mais Spock ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tourne et se retourne dans son lit, l'estomac toujours en vrac, en partie à cause du traitement reçu à l'hôpital, les drogues n'étant pas toujours adaptées à sa physiologie si particulière et en partie à cause de sa conscience...

Finalement, il décide de se lever.

 _Peut-être qu'une séance de méditation remédiera à mes problèmes,_ se dit-il en s'approchant de l'une des fenêtres.

Celle-ci donne précisément sur le jardin de sa mère qui à cette heure de la nuit, baigne dans la lueur de T'Khut, la jumelle de Vulcain. Il enfile sa robe de méditation et sort pieds nus de sa chambre. Passant devant celle de ses parents, il ralentit et retient sa respiration.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouve le banc de pierre sur lequel il a pris l'habitude de méditer dans ses pires moments.

La nuit est fraîche et il commence à regretter d'avoir laissé ses chaussures dans sa chambre. Qu'importe, il s'installe dans la position du lotus et commence à prendre une longue inspiration...quand des bruits de pas se mettent à résonner sur le marbre blanc de la terrasse.

Les yeux fermés et n'ayant pas le temps de se cacher, il calcule la probabilité qu'il a de ne pas être vu. Ses chances sont proches de zéro. Est-ce son père qui vient méditer, ou est-ce sa mère qui ne parvient pas, elle non plus, à trouver le sommeil?

Spock rouvre les yeux et expire de soulagement. Sa mère se trouve à un mètre devant lui.

"Puis-je m'asseoir?"

oOOOo

 _à suivre...le dernier chapitre._


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinquième et dernière partie**

"Puis-je m'asseoir?"

Spock hoche la tête mais n'ose regarder sa mère en face. Le temps est venu de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes...ou plutôt, de ses paroles.

"Spock, j'aimerai qu'on parle de ce que tu as dit à ton père ce matin. Tu as tenu des propos injustes et blessants. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un d'être ce que tu es, c'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir...pas à ton père. Les gènes humains qui font ta différence ne sont-ils pas les miens? La personne que tu détestes en ce cas, c'est moi..."

Spock relève la tête, choqué.

"Mère, je ne vous déteste pas!" S'écrit-il avant d'ajouter plus bas: "Je ne déteste pas non plus mon père."

"Un raisonnement illogique...Un de plus!" S'exclame soudain son père, depuis l'entrée du jardin. "C'est nous qui avons engagé le processus conduisant à ta naissance. C'est donc à nous, tes parents, que tu dois d'être présent et différent. Suivant ta logique, tu dois nous détester tous les deux."

"Non! Je ne vous déteste pas! Je déteste seulement..."

"Tu détestes ce que tu es; un enfant hybride, tiraillé entre deux mondes et deux cultures qui parfois s'opposent. Tu détestes les regards emplis de haine que les autres te portent...Crois bien que nous n'avons jamais voulu que tu sois persécuté et mis à l'écart par tes pairs..." Le coupe sa mère tandis que son époux la rejoint, index et majeur tendus vers les siens. Spock peut lire la tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère.

"Tu es le premier hybride humano-vulcain né viable, que ce soit sur Vulcain ou sur Terre. D'autres suivront bientôt. J'ai très certainement influencé ton choix de suivre la voie vulcaine lors du rite du Kahs-wan...J'avais l'espoir que cela t'aiderait à te faire accepter...Mais mon but était également de te donner les armes nécessaires pour te défendre dans le cas contraire, pour faire face aux préjugés qui entachent notre société. Tu as en effet raison sur un point: les Vulcains sont loin d'être tous tolérants et attachés aux principes de l'IDIC. Mais tu dois les surprendre...Tu dois te montrer plus fort et plus intelligent qu'eux...Tu dois pour cela être quasi irréprochable dans le contrôle de tes émotions. Ce matin sous l'effet de la colère, tu m'as dit des choses que tu ne pensais pas...ce faisant tu as été blessant par tes paroles...Et ce soir encore, ta conscience en est troublée et t'empêche de dormir...Vois ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas contrôler tes émotions. " Dit calmement Sarek.

"Je suis désolé, Père. Je vais m'appliquer davantage, pour être accepté et pour ne plus vous décevoir."

"Spock, tu as ta place dans cet univers...Ne cherches pas à me faire plaisir ou à plaire aux autres, Vulcains ou Terriens. Ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui est que tu acceptes ce que tu es. Tu dois pouvoir tirer profit de ton double héritage et avancer dans ta vie. Etre un hybride ne doit pas être un fardeau pour toi...Tout comme cela ne doit pas t'empêcher d'aller où tu souhaites aller...Ta mère et moi serions satisfaits que tu sois accepté et reconnu pour qui tu es et non pour ce que tu es..."Ajoute Sarek tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils.

Après avoir invité son fils à reprendre sa méditation, Sarek repart en compagnie de son épouse.

"Ne te couches pas trop tard!" Tient à ajouter cette dernière, après avoir furtivement embrassé son fils sur le front.

Cette fois, Spock ne repousse pas sa mère et acquiesce tout en affichant un discret sourire.

Une fois seul, l'adolescent lève les yeux et se met à observer les étoiles.

 _...Etre un hybride ne doit pas être un fardeau pour toi...Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher d'aller où tu souhaites aller..._

Tout en se remémorant les paroles de son père, Spock songe à son avenir. Où sera-t-il dans 4 ans? Son père a la certitude qu'il entrera à l'Académie des Sciences quand lui songe de plus en plus rejoindre Starfleet et les étoiles...

 _...Tu as ta place dans cet univers..._

Spock soupire longuement. Sarek se montrera-t-il aussi compréhensible s'il choisit de suivre cette autre voie?

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
